


You good?

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But just not mentioned, Chan is mentioned, Cute, Felix is Mentioned, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin likes Jisung, Jisung Changbin and Hyunjin are best friends, Jisung likes Hyunjin, Kissing, M/M, The rest are there..., Woojin is mentioned, cursing, soft ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: No summary needed cuz this story sucks lmao





	You good?

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I was supposed to write this YESTERDAY cuz it was Halloween but I ended up procrastinating and the clock hit midnight which means it was ready November 1st, aha... But I lowkey don't care cuz this story had NOTHING spooky or scary about it.  
> I also didn't re read this story so... If there's mistakes... Woops, may bad

_Halloween Day| 2:35 pm_

 

"Jisung, its not that bad" "shut up Changbin" Jisung said storming out of the gym

 

_A week ago_

 

 

"alright so Jisung, you'll be participating in the tug of war" his teacher said.  
"wait, what? No no no, I don't think I should" Jisung said.  
"well, I'm already writing your name" the teacher said.  
"fuck... "  
"don't worry sungie, you'll be great"

The next day went by smoothly until they had gym class. They ran for 18 minutes straight and usually, that wouldn't phase Jisung, but this time... It did. After they wete done, Jisung felt a sudden pain on his side.  
"ah fuck, it hurts" he said  
"go drink some water" the voice of Hyunjin said from behind him. He walked slowly to the locker rooms and drank a bit of water. He came back in the gym and sat next to Hyunjin and Changbin resting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder.  
"okay, you guys were amazing. So now, we're going to play a game of baseball" their teacher said.  
"what? Baseball???" Jisung said lifting up his head.  
"we're gonna have to divide the teams"  
Hyunjin somehow ended up not being on the same team as Changbin and Jisung.  
"uh... Sir.. I don't think I'll be able to play. My side really hurts and I could barely walk"  
"oh Jisung, you'll be fine" the teacher said, ignoring how Jisung actually felt.  
"but sir... "  
"I know you could hit hard. Just go" he said  
"fuck.. " Jisung cursed under his breath.

It was his turn to hit and when he did, he pulled a muscle and almost fell.  
"fuck" he cursed out loud. He limped his way to the wall and stayed there. Tears started falling and he quickly wiped them away. That shit really hurt. He didn't hear much as he was trying to endure the pain but.. His friends started shouting for the teacher to come. He tried walking all day but didn't succeed as much. Changbin tried helping him walk but he didn't want help. "Jisung, let me help you" he said "I don't need help" Jisung said. Changbin signed and walked to class holding Jisung's stuff. Jisung was already ate, so he figured, rushing wasn't even necessary. It took him about 2 minutes to get to class instead of the average 15 seconds. When he entered, his teacher was concerned. He payed no mind to her and sat next to Hyunjin. "it must really hurt, huh" he whispered. Jisung nodded Jisung was in his room lying down when suddenly Hyunjin came in his room. "hey.. You okay?" he asked "no I'm not okay, my leg is jacked up and I could barely walk or move.. Why did this have to happen to me" he said. Hyunjin sat next to him and passed his hands through Jisung's hair. "it's okay sungie... You'll get better" Hyunjin said

 

_A few days later_

 

 

"Jisung, how's your leg" the voice of Felix asked as Jisung sat down with his group of friends. "it's alright, could be better.. " he said "Make sure not to move a lot then" the eldest of the group, Woojin, said. "I will... But, have you guys seen Hyunjin? I haven't seen him since yesterday" Jisung asked. "actually... No" Chan said. Jisung nodded and just continued talking with the rest of them.. Hyunjin not being there felt weird.

 

_Halloween Day| 2:30 pm_

 

 

"are you sure you want to do this sungie? Your leg is not healed properly yet" Hyunjin said "yeah yeah, whatever, I'm fine" Jisung answered, going in front. Curse his teacher for making him do the "tug of war" crap. He didn't want to seem weak so he did it. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't like being publicly embarrassed. As the tug of war started, he tried pulling but the other team was too strong. His hands were burning and were becoming red. It was no use of trying. There was no hope for his team. They lost. And the worst part is that his leg started hurting again. He quickly went behind the crowd and tried walking away from Changbin who was slowly catching up to him. "Jisung, what's wrong?" he asked "nothing" "tell me what's wrong, now" Changbin said, Hyunjin coming from behind him. "look at my hands, they're red. Our class fucking lost for fucks sake"

 

_Present_

 

"Jisung, its not that bad" Changbin said  
"shut up Changbin" Jisung said storming out of the gym.  
"I got it" Hyunjin said following him.  
Jisung pushed open the door aggressively and sat down on a bench.  
"fucking bullshit" he cursed to himself. Shortly after came Hyunjin who sat right next to him.  
"hey, what happened in there?" Hyunjin asked.  
"I just... I hate loosing. And now my leg fucking hurts and my hands are red" Jisung said looking at his hands once more.  
"Jisung... Look at me" Hyunjin said. Jisung slowly looked up and was met with a soft lair of lips on his. His eyes widened at first but he responded to it.  
Hyunjin pulled away and held Jisung's face.  
"I like you.. A lot... And I don't really know why I'm telling you this now but.... I do. I think about you all the time. You make me happy honestly. And I want you to be happy. Forget about what happened earlier... It's just a stupid contest. And as for your leg, in pretty sure it'll heal by next week. I just... I just want you to smile... Ok?" Hyunjin completed.  
"wait wait wait.... You like me?" somehow that's the only thing Jisung seemed to remember. Hyunjin playfully rolled his eyes and let go of his face.  
"so... Was that kiss not obvious?" Hyunjin asked, a small smirk planted on his lips.  
"I mean.... I don't kn-" before Jisung could finish his sentence, Hyunjin kissed him again.  
He pulled away again and looked at Jisung.  
"yes, I like you" he said.  
Jisung almost jumped up in joy but... With his leg, he couldn't.. So he rested his head on Hyunjin's shoulder and just stayed there.  
"I like you too Hyunjin" he said. Hyunjin looked on his shoulder and smiled. "here" Hyunjin said pulling out a chocolate from his pocket. "You got my favorite chocolate!!" Jisung said with a smile on his face. "happy Halloween, sungie" Hyunjin said before kissing Jisung once more. 

After going back in the gum and having a good time with their friends, Hyunjin and Jisung walked home and cuddled on Hyunjin's bed. Hyunjin wouldn't stop kissing Jisung all over and Jisung wouldnt stop giggling and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really base a story off of me? Yes, yes I did. This story wasn't invented at all, this happened to me in real life. The tug of war, the "broken" leg, me getting mad.. Yeah.. This happened. I made a few twists and adjustments to make it seem more interesting and I added some Hyunsung in there.... But it still came out like trash.... Oh well.  
> Happy (late) Halloween and thanks for reading


End file.
